Reflections
by MornieGalad
Summary: When the fellowship is reunited in Gondor, one of the members reflects on how much everyone has changed since they first left Rivendell. This is a one shot, so you can read and review at your leisure:)


_Disclaimer:I do not own Gandalf or any other member of the Fellowship. This is a fact, not a reflection on a fact. Everything that follows, however, is a reflection. _

_**Reflections**_

Frodo lay so still on the bed, his face more peaceful than it had been since he had left Rivendell. I had waited for him to awaken not many months before, in a room quite similar to this one. Now I was waiting for him again, yet the waiting was not an anxiety over what the next part of the story would be, as it had been before. This time it was a breath after a long, terrifying silence. Frodo's eyes fluttered open and the silence was ended.

"Gandalf," he mouthed my name in disbelief. The look on his face was one of pure surprise and joy. He deserved that joy after all he had been through. Watching him, I wouldn't help but chuckle as his war-torn face disappeared and the smile I knew so well returned. Then his laughter joined mine Relief washed over me as I was reassured that Frodo had not been overcome by the ring's power. He had changed, of course, but he had not become hard of heart as others would have. Rather, he had become even more loving. I could sense the depth of his love in his eyes as well as his laughter.

I heard the door behind me open and Frodo's eyes lit up. So did Merry's and Pippin's. Although they didn't show it, I knew the war had taken its toll on them, too. They knew the harsh reality of pain and the loss of one close to them. They met regret for the first time, an experience not to be forgotten. They had also become much braver and wiser. Even I will never call Peregrin Took "Fool of a Took" again. This reunion was a joyful one as Merry and Pippin rolled around on the bed with Frodo.

The door slammed as I heard a hearty laugh. I didn't need to turn around to recognize Gimli. He hadn't changed much, except in his friendship with Legolas. Even I had thought they would nearly kill each other before the quest was over, but there behind him in the doorway stood the elf. A smile passed onto his face as he saw Frodo sitting up and smiling. I could see the relief in his eyes and I knew that he had grown to love every member of the fellowship. This elf had once been terrified to befriend mortals because his immortality would always force him to witness their deaths. Now, though, he was surrounded by friends. These friends would always be bound in love, no matter what happened.

Following Legolas into the room was the king of Gondor, Aragorn, Dunedan, and Strider, all in one. He seemed to finally have steeped into his role as a leader. That role had been thrust onto him when I had been separated from the rest of the fellowship in Khazad-dum. Because of his compassion and his humanity, Aragorn was well respected, and at last, he would be crowned king of Gondor, just as I always knew he would be. He met Frodo's eyes. The Hobbit seemed to be thanking him for protecting him throughout the quest. Frodo knew as well as I that the quest would have been doomed if Aragorn had not met the Hobbits at Bree. Aragorn smiled at Frodo, in acceptance of his gratitude, as well as his own thankfulness. Then he proceeded into the room.

Behind him, Sam hesitated a moment before entering. He and Frodo had grown so close that it was strange having the rest of the Fellowship there. I remembered Frodo telling me about how Sam had been like a frightened puppy when they first left the Shire. His loyalty to Frodo was the only thing that had kept him going and that loyalty had brought him through so much pain and struggling, to the very heart of Mordor. Now the ringbearer's companion met his best friend's eyes and smiled. We were all there. The entire fellowship of the ring had been reunited except for one person: Boromir.

Then I looked from my comrades to the empty doorway behind Sam because I thought I had heard someone whisper my name. I had to blink a few times because I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't deny my Istar gift, though. There in the doorway, a few feet behind Sam, stood Boromir, a smile playing on his face. We exchanged glances, neither of us uttering a word. In my eyes, he could tell that I knew what he had done and had forgiven him. He silently thanked me. Then his gaze drifted to Frodo. I knew Frodo would be unable to see him, since he was mortal, but Boromir needed to make things right with his conscience. For a moment, Frodo seemed to be looking through Sam. Then he smiled, his eyes glowing with forgiveness and love. The closeness with the ring must have enabled him to see the spirits of the deceased, for there was no doubt that he and Boromir could see each other as clearly as I could. The two of them held each other's gaze for a long time, each one smiling as bright as the sun. Then Boromir followed Sam into the room. Now we were truly all together again as we had been in Rivendell when we first set out. It was true that we had all changed, but we were still the fellowship of the ring. There was still an unalterable element, the strong bond of love that had formed between us, that would hold us together for all eternity, even beyond this death and the ending of the world.


End file.
